powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephanie Townsend
"Yellow SpyForce Ranger!" Stephanie Townsend is the''' Class A Yellow SpyForce Ranger'. And second-in-command of the' SpyForce Rangers''' Retroactively she is also known, as the SpyForce Yellow Ranger and simply the Yellow Ranger . Stephanie is not your typical girl in the agency. She is a tough tomboyish action girl who means business coming from a family of spies from the agency serving the public. Stephanie was chosen to become the Yellow Ranger due to her service to the agency also one of the fiercest fighters the agency has ever had since her late mother who was a former Spy Force agent. Origins Stephanie is eldest of two daughters of two SpyForce elite Agents Stephanie dreamed of following her parents footsteps to take down the bad guys; she has her mother's guts as a fearless fighter. Stephanie suffered a tragic loss when her mother Angelica Stephens-Townsend was among the elite agents killed in the line of duty against the first-wave of the assault from the Techno's and it's leader Lazarus when one of the SpyForce agents decided to show her true colors and join his cause to commit crime, pollute and corrupt Neo-Tech City. Stephanie had to grow up fast and take care of her and her sister. Joining the Agency/Taking Helm as Ranger Stephanie enrolled at the SpyForce Agency Academy fulfilling her late mom's footsteps; Stephanie soon rose to the top of the best Agents-in-training in the Academy. When Stephanie became one of the selected Top 3 who passed the ultimate test little did she knew that she is in for something big. Stephanie along with Richie and Kenny were called into the SpyForce Command Center and Dr. Jensen bestow the trio with their Morphers. Stephanie soon realized that she has been chosen to become a Power Ranger. Stephanie likes the color Yellow because it's her favorite color and she loves it more since it's also her Ranger color designation. Despite being the only female Power Ranger Stephanie is the Second in Command of the SpyForce Rangers. Stephanie’s mother was among the Spy Force agents who died in the line of duty thanks to Lazarus the computer hacking criminal along with his girlfriend Keres of the evil Techno’s. Stephanie also has a younger sister Samantha who is chosen to be the Yellow Ranger for the Class B SpyForce Rangers. Stephanie then joined forces with the Dino Charge Rangers and teamed with Shelby the Pink Ranger and the two gave Lazarus and his goons a superb kick in the butt. Before she and the SpyForce Rangers depart to return to Neo-Tech City Stephanie, commissioned Dr. Jensen and the SpyForce IT agents created a statue in honor of Shelby’s favorite dinosaur the Triceratops and came up with the spectacular masterpiece for Shelby and she loved it. Shelby thanked Stephanie, she, and the Dino Charge Rangers bid farewell to the SpyForce Rangers as they head home to Neo-Tech City. Stephanie took part in the battle against remnants of the Official Alliance of Evil led by the evil Scorpiza with other Female Power Rangers in which included reuniting with Shelby the Pink Dino Charge Ranger. Yellow SpyForce Ranger Arsenal * SpyForce Standard Blaster * SpyForce Cruiser Cycle * SpyForce Morpher * SpyForce Stealth Mode Visor Yellow SpyForce Ranger - Gliding (Stephanie’s advanced acrobatics skills are enhanced to allow her to glide and float) Yellow Ranger – Bunny Rapid High Jump Kick (Stephanie jumps high into the air and sends a powerful kick to Lazarus’ goons) Notes *Stephanie’s no-nonsense tough girl persona is a contrast to her Sentai Counterpart Yoko’s sharp-tongued. As Stephanie avenges her mother’s death as a calm cool strong well-being focus young woman and Yoko is somewhat boisterous and tends to say things without thinking. *Stephanie considers Ritchie a dear close friend while Yoko has a strong dislike for Hiromu, to the point of calling him a "siscon", and thinks that he'll be a hindrance - which gradually goes away. * Unlike her Sentai counterpart, Stephanie is second-in-command of the SpyForce Rangers making her third overall female Power Ranger to be the secondary leader after Taylor Earhardt - Yellow Wild Force Ranger and Summer Landsdown - RPM Yellow Ranger. * Stephanie is the first Power Ranger to have a Rabbit motif Stephanie is the first Ranger to have her Ranger Designation as her favorite color. *Yoko Usami Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Yoko_Usami Category:SpyForce Rangers Category:Yellow Rangers Category:Starlina